steven_universe_original_characterfandomcom-20200215-history
Magma Ruby
Appearance Magma Ruby looks like any other Ruby in terms of color scheme, but outfit color wise, it is entirely different. His outfit is black with orange lines going down the clothing (to represent magma rock pattern). His hair style is the same as other Rubies' hair style. His body color is the same as well. His gemstone is located in the same place as the Ruby that makes up Garnet, in his right hand. This allows Magma Ruby to summon his Sonic Pulse Gauntlet at will. Bio. Magma Ruby was a former Homeworld Gem until the Diamonds started doing Fusion experiments with Magma Ruby as the test subject. Magma Ruby was subjected to numerous horrendous experiments that always ended with Magma Ruby left with some very painful wounds, and in one such experiment he was hurt so bad he almost shattered. After a while, Magma Ruby escaped from Homeworld via Diamond Ship and landed on Earth. Everyday he would wander around for a new shelter until he stumbled across the Kindergarten. From there on out he lived in a hidden cave inside the Kindergarten and comes out to train every day, even if the weather was dangerously bad. He lived there until the Crystal Gems detected his presence in the Kindergarten, and was ultimately befriended by Steven after a short battle. Powers * Magmakenesis: Magma Ruby, hence his name, can control lava and other substances such as magma. Examples: Magma Ruby can either stomp his foot down or raise his arms up (while in complete concentration) to summon Magma Rocks. The size of the rocks depend on how much he has focused his power. He can shoot lava when he thrusts both hands forward when he doesn't have his gauntlet out. * Sonic Pulse Gauntlet: This Gauntlet is similar to Garnet's Gauntlet, but is smaller, can extend really far, and can release a strong Sonic Pulse. The strength of the pulse depends on how forceful Ruby thrusts his hand forward. ** His gauntlet has a decal depicting a yellow diamond. Relationships Amethyst: Currently unavailable Garnet: Currently unavailable Pearl: Currently unavailable Steven Universe: During the fight between Magma and the Crystal Gems, Steven refused to fight him, insisting they talk about what was going on. Later in the fight when Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet knock him into a wall and then fuse into Alexandrite, Steven stood in front of Magma and pleaded to Alexandrite not to attack him. Magma replied to Steven's friendly actions with a weak smile. Diamonds: Magma Ruby heavily despises the Diamonds due to the Fusion experiments he was put through, causing him emotional and physical pain. Lapis Lazuli: Currently unavailable Peridot: Currently unavailable Personality Magma Ruby is very headstrong and will not stop fighting until the job gets done. Though when fusion is talked about around him, he gets very annoyed and will try anything to drown out the conversation. Magma is also very carefree and impatient sometimes, but will always put himself in danger to protect others. Trivia * The picture I used is a poorly modified picture of Leggy. * I based the extending feature of Magma's Gauntlet off of the Hookshot from the Legend of Zelda series. * I made a fan episode of this character if you want to see it. Here it is: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12194787/1/Steven-Universe-Magma-Ruby ** I actually sent this to Rebecca Sugar in hopes that she will convert it to an actual episode someday! (Man, I've got way too big of hopes, I mean what's the chances she'll actually SEE it?) Category:Ruby Category:Former Homeworld Gem Category:Magmakenesis